Pieces of the Broken
by Ciel D'or Serendipite
Summary: For EmInArEvOl's Looking Away Challenge. Challenge: Learning that he was only used, Ryoma leaves Seigaku and Japan, forever. Now, 3 years later, a certain Ice Emperor finds himself meeting a different Echizen. Warning: Yaoi, BL, M/M Pairing: Royal Pair! Please Read and Review. Constructive Criticism welcome. Formerly, 'That Which Runs Farther Than Skin-Deep' by 'WhitewingsFlutter'
1. Prologution

For the EmInArEvOl Looking Away Challenge.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. Get it through your thick skulls people-who-will-take-me-away-without-a-disclaimer

Warning: Eventual Shounen-ai, Yaoi, BL Blah~

Pairing: Royal Pair (AtoRyo, AtobexRyoma)

* * *

Yukimura sighed, getting up to walk to the net. The climax was over, and he had lost. He needed to apologize to his teammates later, he knew.

They had counted on him, expected him to win. But Yukimura had had a sense of foreboding. A warning that he might not come out on top. So he had put his all into this last game, tried his hardest to get the last win they needed.

But in the end he failed. That freshmen, so small was so brilliant; too brilliant for him to win.

He was unexpectedly, not as upset as one would think. He always knew. Someday, every ruler has to hand over the throne. The name 'Prince' is very fitting after all.

He looked down to the tiny boy who beat him. He seemed to be in a state of mild shock, myriad of expressions sliding across his face.

Surprise, probably, given that he had just achieved the greatest tennis skill of all time.

Doubt, was it really that unbelievable, to defeat the child of god? Oh…

Realization, good the boy's starting to get it…

Then it was Yukimura's turn to be surprised. Across the boy's face broke the biggest, widest, most beautiful smile he's ever seen.

The younger's eyes are full of dancing Golden light, his cheeks rosy. The look is so innocent one would think it belonged to a five-year old.

Yukimura never would have thought such an expression would ever appear on the cocky, antisocial 'brat's face. He chuckled softly at the unexpected childishness. One tends to forget that Echizen Ryoma is only twelve-years old after all.

He watched in armistice as the boy's team started throwing him into the air. The laugh that started to erupt from the boy's mouth in pure naïve joy, gave him an urge of protectiveness, as if the boy were his own brother.

"Yare, yare Seiichi." He shook his head slightly with a small smile and walked back to his own team.

* * *

-A few days later-

Ryoma tried to hurry down the stairs of the third, trying to reach the courts before practice ended.

He gave a smile to himself. Tennis practice was the best time of day for him. Although the quiet library is nice and peaceful, the courts are full of excitement and adrenaline not to mention his friends.

He visibly brightened at the thought. The regulars with their smiling faces, they made him feel at home and happy. They were like a second family, his brothers.

Ever since Nationals ended he felt even closer to them than before. Everything was so cheerful and bright he never wanted the feeling to end.

He opened the door out of the staircase and ran across the field.

Panting lightly, he stopped to catch his breath in front of the clubroom door.

"Tezuka-Buchouuuu!" A whining voice.

He tilted his face up, he would know that voice anywhere.

He chuckled a little, inwardly, at seeing all the regulars in the room.

Ryoma placed a hand on the knob of the door, about to go in and greet his friends.

"Can we just stop pretending already?"

Ryoma frowned. _Pretending? What?_

"Yeah! That brat is so annoying, really annoying."

Ryoma's hand tensed against the door frame.

"Fshhuuu. Momoshiro's right, how much longer must we do this."

He bit his lip. He didn't like this, but he still couldn't exactly understand what they were talking about. _Or who…_

"Tezuka, that kid's such a brat can't we just dump him and go?"

"Kami-sama! This is so Awkward and annoying, nya!"

"Te-Tezuka, I think it really is better to just do it already…"

"Uh, Ah…"

A tremor went down Ryoma's neck. _Wha…_

"Minna, quiet down, he'll be here soon. And no, we have to keep doing this, at least until summer vacation starts. If we convince him to go back to America it would be even better."

"Ehh…Why not!"

"The other teams will be suspicious of us if Echizen suddenly leaves. So keep pretending to like him for a few more weeks, ne Tezuka?"

"Hn."

Ryoma's heart dropped into his stomach. His short fingernails scratched on the door pitifully.

He swallowed thickly. '_Echizen'_

His captain's voice echoed around his mind. His captain, who he loves and respects, his pseudo-most-responsible-brother…no, not just him…

_All of them._

The friendly warmth….it was only superficial…the people that were my _first_ real friends…

Were they not real?

No, no, no. He knows he can't break down here he can't just stop. He has to keep going until the end, get the last word.

Because he is Echizen Ryoma, the cocky brat.

He sews a smirk drowning in lies, but he was sure they wouldn't notice.

Cold, clammy fingers assumed an air of fake confidence, pushing the door of the clubroom open with a creak.

The regulars just about jumped he noticed bitterly.

"Nee, Senpai-tachi, Mada Mada Dane." He was only glad his voice didn't shake.

"Eh?"

"Echizen…hehe…how long have you been there?"

"You know if you wanted me to leave, you could have gotten off your asses and asked me." Ryoma continued trying to keep his voice indifferent.

"E-Echizen…"

"Aaahhhh, It's not as if I really…liked you guys, anyway." He tried to say it evenly through the lump in his throat.

"Echiz-!"

"You guys are really stupid, ya know. Only a puppet or a fool would be tricked by superficial warmth." _But I'm both. _His bangs shadowed over his eyes, hiding all the emotions he knew were there.

"Well then, I'll be excusing myself from practice, _Buchou._"

He hefted his bag over his shoulder, walking away as fast as he dared.

_If my home was a lie, what do I do now?_

Upon stepping a foot out of the school gates he ran and ran. The wind stung against teary eyes threatening to spill over.

He needed to get away, far away. Away from hurt and pain, muddled feelings, a scar, bruises, rips. Everything he felt inside his body, the turmoil that came with standing at the clubroom door.

He was so confused, what was he supposed to do now? He'd never had such a terrible feeling in him before.

_Because before this, I'd never trusted._

A broken gasp ripped out of his throat, and he realized he'd been holding his breath. He panted heavily, tired of emotional impact, and all the wild running.

He slumped against a wall, not exactly recognizing where he was, but it didn't matter he was only catching his breath.

"Brat?" The voice startled him and his eyes opened. The voice…it didn't say 'brat' in a condescending way…more like…a teasing way or an affectionate nickname.

_Similar to the way I would call Karupin, except different _he thought absentmindedly.

In front of him was Atobe, Kabaji a few steps behind him as well as the other members of the Hyoutei Regulars.

"Atobe?"

The taller boy raised an eyebrow, his arms crossed.

"Are you ok, Brat?"

Ryoma raised his head to look at him, meeting the others gaze.

Atobe's eyes widened a little.

"Echizen, what happened...!" Atobe asked, ruffled at all the emotion in the younger's eyes.

Ryoma almost gasped but stopped himself. In seeing Atobe he had momentarily forgotten, but there it was again. That sharp pain that kept attacking his core.

"Nothing… " He slid off the wall in another feign a nonchalance. But then he didn't care anymore.

"Nothing at all." He sprinted away from the regulars.

"Oiya, Atobe, wasn't that Echizen?" Oshitari asked brow raised and still looking at the way spot Ryoma had been.

"…"

"Atobe?"

"Ano…Sempai-tachi…was he crying?" Ohtori questioned, concernedly.

Atobe frowned slightly.

_That brat…_He remembered the broken look in Ryoma's expressive golden orbs. The hurt, pain and confusion flitting around in wide eyes, left him slightly floored.

"Nandemonai, Ikuze."

* * *

**(3 years later…)**

A fifteen-year-old boy, about 5'8'', walked around the Tokyo airport. He fanned himself lightly with a white cap.

Thin, long emerald-black hair lay draped over a thin shoulder. A delicate face framed by bangs. Creamy peach colored skin and full red, red lips. Complete with soft, fluffy lashes around intense golden eyes.

The boy was definitely attracting some looks, but he did not seem to notice. Lost in his own thoughts, he stared at the sky.

He brushed a few strands of hair behind his ear, revealing two garnet stud crosses, one on each ear. Not fancy…just…simply tasteful, as the bright red stood out against the cooler colors.

He wore a white sports hoodie, and a light emerald V-neck underneath. Black boot-cut jeans adorned his legs, as well as glossy crimson and black tennis shoes.

"Oy! Ryoma! Hurry up!"

"Uisu…" He called back lazily.

_I never wanted to come back….Japan…_

* * *

Ok, the only reason I'm uploading this now is because I had the first chapter pretty much written in my head and since I'm eventually doing this anyway...I figure write it down now, before I forget so yeah.

Because of that it will not be updated until I finish my other (main) story, Starting Over, and even if it is it just means inspiration decided it felt like striking me down.

Sore Ja, Please Read and Review! ^^


	2. The Unsettling

For the EmInArEvOl Looking Away Challenge.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. Get it through your thick skulls people-who-will-take-me-away-without-a-disclaimer

Warning: Eventual Shounen-ai, Yaoi, BL, some OC's (not really main)

Pairing: Royal Pair (AtoRyo, AtobexRyoma)

So yes, it's been awhile since I updated this and since I was going for a mass update I finished this chapter. The mass update only really reached Starting Over, this story and a One-shot though, but I'll update the other two when I get back from my trip. If you noticed I changed the title (and the image cuz this one seemed to fit better) and I'm glad I finally thought up a decent one. Read on!

* * *

"Ryoma…"

The dark blond watched as the shortest of them continued to walk, slightly ahead of them, staying silent.

"C'mon, I know you don't like it here, but at least talk to meeee!" Another blonde with an orangey-reddish tinge to his hair whined.

"Chiita, shut up _now_." A tall male with dark blue hair tapped the orange-head lightly in a silent warning. He could see that Ryoma was in no mood for the childish antics, he needed time to think.

Ryoma's chest thumped with a tangled, intangible twist of bottled, clumped emotions, all the things that he pushed away; the feeling follows him wherever he goes like a silent symbol. He knew what they were all thinking, the way they treated him carefully, subtle as it was, he caught it.

He turned slightly and sharp eyes caught Chiita's arm tense where he had been pulling at Ushio, as if expecting something.

He merely frowned, he knew they were worried but it wasn't their problem. It wasn't their fault he'd been so naïve years ago, he had been unprepared and it was his problem to deal with the consequences.

"Minna, there's no need to treat me like a ticking time bomb. I'll act normally even if we're _here._"

Ushio's cobalt hair flipped as he tucked it behind his ear. He studied Ryoma's eyes, watched as the flicker of a smile crossed his mouth before his face morphed back to the usual closed expression. He could tell Ryoma wasn't really as comfortable as he said, and it was obvious he wanted to get out of the country ASAP but they'd already had this talk.

He wouldn't give up anything else to them.

"Oi! Ushiooo, Hurry it up or we'll never get there in time you space cadet!" Kevin bopped him over the head before running off, with a Ryoma in tow.

"Ah! Kevin, you asshole! Matteeeeeee!" Chiita followed immediately.

Ryoma sweatdropped. "…Kevin…we're not in a ru-"

"AHHH! Ryoma speed up!" Kevin ran for his life as Chiita speed demon-ed after them.

The passerby gave them strange looks but went about their business with a 'kid's these days…' and a grumble.

Ushio ran a hand through his hair, rubbing the spot where Kevin had hit him.

'_I know Kevin's just trying to be normal for Ryoma, and cover up the fact that he's actually worried but still…that hurt…'_

Ushio frowned a bit.

"…And I'm not a space cadet." He muttered as he jogged after them.

* * *

Koikushiro Tennis Academy is something that you work hard to get into. You need top grades, top record, top merits and the very best tennis. So, the fact that getting into the school at all is no small feat is not an exaggeration at all.

"Kouchou-sensei, they're here" Came a stern voice, crisp and short.

"Hai, I'm going." A tall man stood, hair darker than black lay, slicked down stiffly.

The man briskly walked to his office, where he was sure the secretary had brought the students.

Pushing open the door he immediately saw four pairs of eyes.

Faded blue, light lilac, warm brown and Jewel golden.

He frowned a little at the last pair of eyes; there was something about that gold that was different in person. The orbs were bright, but they weren't _glowing_ like he'd heard from the teachers that had known this prodigy since his younger days.

There was something in those eyes that looked like they were shattered and taped together. Like there was something that had stifled the strong flame in those golden cat eyes.

This worried him most being that the owner of these eyes was the player he had been asking and asking to have transferred here, even for just awhile. Being the head of a famous tennis school, one simply didn't not know who the famed captain of Sacred Crosses Academy's just as famous tennis club was.

But he couldn't pry, he was just the principle nothing more, so he did not ask. He hoped it would go away soon, he wanted to see the boy in top form.

"Hello boys, welcome to Koikushiro Academy."

* * *

"Ne, Tezuka, do you have any regrets?" The smaller boy fingered his companion's windblown strands.

Tezuka's eyebrow twitched at Fuji's free touching, just because the Tensai knew Tezuka didn't appreciate it.

"No. "

The boy just smiled wider.

"Aw, come on, Tezuka anything more?" He prodded Tezuka, thoroughly enjoying the irritation that flashed over the stone-still face.

"…Fuji."

"Tezuka, you're no fun." Fuji leaned back in his chair, not bothering to pick up the pencil that rolled to the ground. He didn't really feel like homework anyway, it was a much better time to start teasing Tezuka.

A pair of bright blue eyes stood out against the pale skin of the face they belonged to. His lips curled into something that bordered a cruel smirk.

"Saa…how about Echizen, Tezuka?"

Tezuka visibly twitched, albeit catching himself quickly.

"What do you mean?"

Fuji stood up and walked languidly around the room, pacing past Tezuka before answering.

"Do you regret that, Tezuka? What we did to that little boy? He may have acted strong, and perhaps the others believed him…" He leaned his face uncomfortably close to Tezuka, draping his arms over his friend's shoulders lazily, and giving him no escape from Fuji's piercing eyes.

"But me and you, we both no better don't we, Tezuka? I'm sure you saw it too…" Fuji's eyes turned positively manic, and these were the times where Tezuka wondered if Fuji was completely sane.

"His eyes…something, something, something...!…Something in those_ cute_, _big_, eyes they _shattered, _Tezuka…that light…those _pretty_ golden eyes... they dimmed…you saw it didn't you, hm?" Fuji was right next to his ear, whispering excitedly with his soft voice quiet and breathy, as if in anticipation.

And then suddenly it was gone.

Fuji stood up, calm smile back in it's rightful position on Fuji's beautifully shaped face, as he sat atop the mahogany table they were studying on.

The air of excitement, frantic whispering, dishonest glee, the air of pumping blood and head rushing that Fuji brought when he got serious disappeared.

"We broke him, ne? Like a little doll…we even lied to the others as well…" He smiled a smile that said he would do it all over again, and again, a smile that said he _enjoyed_ it.

"My, what naughty children we were, breaking such a cute little kid…" Tezuka almost caught the same gleam he saw before but it was gone before he blinked.

"How sad."

Fuji hopped off the table with no effort, grabbing a light beige jacket before opening the door of the dorm room.

"Saa…well, I told Eiji I would meet with him later, ja ne, Tezuka~" He merely said with a singsong tone and a light wave, before shutting the door firmly.

Tezuka stared at the door for a few more seconds, then giving his head a shake, realizing that Fuji was already gone.

The senior put his head in his hands and leaned his elbows on the table. Somehow, he couldn't help but feel that Fuji had tricked him, even if that wasn't his intention, but maybe it was? Whatever, there was no point trying to figure out Fuji's moves, it was very similar to being chased in a maze and then trying to find a way out.

He was also rather troubled about the feeling of unfulfillment left behind.

* * *

Ryoma sighed leaning into the plush mattress, he was tired but he still hadn't unpacked yet...He sighed again this time even heavier. Occasionally, he really did regret his taking the team captain position. After all that's what got him into this giant pain in the arse.

He remembered Kevin's words of encouragement before he left to find his own room.

"_Come on Ryo, its not that bad! Cheer up a little, we all hate to see you sad, ya know!" Although both Chiita and Ushio had already left to their rooms, Ryoma still knew they'd probably agree with Kevin._

_Still, Ryoma retained his sour expression right until they were right outside his door._

_Kevin sighed running a hand through his blond hair._

"_Ryo, just don't think about it ok? Don't let them take away more than they already have, don't let them effect you, and don't let them defeat you right?"_

He sighed again, bigger this time. He needed to stop moping around. Being in the country shouldn't affect him, he was Echizen Ryoma and he didn't bow down to anyone, not even those that hurt him most. He was determined to get over this once and for all.

–Ka-chak–

Ryoma was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of the door opening. He flipped over only to be surprised by the person that faced him.

"Echizen?"

* * *

I bet you guys are all gonna guess who it is and it won't even be a cliffhanger anymore. Oh well, I might just change it if I feel like it.

Well we've got a few OC's (I don't think their Gary Stu's or anything but let me know your opinion on 'em?), A school, some new info, Perfect pair baby sprouts ( I actually do NOT like this pair all too much but it's more standable than RyoSaku and I can read them if the main pairing is Royal so..*shrug*), and slightly Psychotic sounding Fuji. Oh well, I can just say he's breached the fine line between genius and Madness. yeah. I like psycho Fuji so, oh well, he's staying.

Be kind and review?


End file.
